1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the management of mobile stations. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for remotely managing and programming a mobile station over the air.
2. Related Information
Consumers are increasingly using mobile stations, such as cellular telephones and handheld computing devices. In addition to the traditional function of transmitting telephone calls, mobile stations have been used for additional functions, such as accessing the Internet, storing scheduling information and storing telephone numbers. Service providers are constantly increasing the number of services available to consumers through mobile stations.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional monolithic operating program 100 for a conventional mobile station. Conventional operating programs include modules for controlling the operation of the mobile station and providing services to users. For example, operating program 100 includes a volume control module 102 for controlling the volume of the mobile station speaker (not shown) and an e-mail service module 104 for allowing the user to send and receive e-mail messages. Operating program 100 also includes scheduling program module 106 for storing scheduling information. Conventional operating programs may include a variety of additional modules.
When a service provider offers a new service to consumers, it is often necessary to update the software in the mobile station for the consumer to utilize the new service. In particular, it is often necessary to replace the existing operating program with a new operating program that includes a module allowing the user to utilizing the new service. As the number of available services increases, so does the size of the operating program.
In some cases, consumers have been required to bring their cellular telephones to services centers to have new software installed. Consumers are less likely to use new services when they are required to go through burdensome steps to use the new service. An alternative method that involves transmitting an entire new processing program over the air is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,254 to Halon.
Conventional operating programs also do not include diagnostic modules for diagnosing malfunctions. In many instances consumers are required to bring their mobile stations to service centers when their mobile stations malfunction. Service centers perform diagnostic tests on the mobile station and correct the identified problem. The diagnostic process may involve executing one or more diagnostic software modules using the processor of the cellular telephone. Furthermore, the process of correcting the program may involve changes to the software installed on the telephone.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method that allows consumers to conveniently receive updates to the software installed on their mobile stations and to have malfunctions diagnosed while minimizing the memory requirements of the mobile stations and the drain on cellular telephone networks.